<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curious by Fiadh_Fuil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685107">Curious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiadh_Fuil/pseuds/Fiadh_Fuil'>Fiadh_Fuil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Young Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiadh_Fuil/pseuds/Fiadh_Fuil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set three years after the battle at Godric's Hollow, Severus Snape is a 24 year old hot mess. Depressed, dour, and dismally disappointed with his life, he is at a crossroads of tipping further into the abyss or pulling himself out of it. What will happen when Simone Larkin, an American witch recently hired to research and chart the Forbidden Forest, meets him? Will they be able to help each other grow, or were they doomed to fail from birth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus - Relationship, Severus Snape &amp; Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word Count: 5,108</p><p>Rating: Teen</p><p>Warnings: None</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧</p><hr/><p>Sunlight filters through the glass of the Hogwarts Express, falling upon the face of a young woman. She held her face in her hand, watching the unfamiliar landscape passes, greenery blurring by her vision. Bittersweet memories filled her head of her old home, her old life. Of what she's losing and what she's gaining. On if she made the right choice. On everything and nothing.</p><p> </p><p>A jostle of the train snapped her back to reality, as she looked to the drawing pad from inside a small, leather satchel attached to her hip. She fished it out, flipping to a fresh page and sketching for the remainder of her trip, knowing such thoughts were useless now. Besides, it's far better to view this as an adventure rather than a loss.</p><hr/><p>♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧</p><hr/><p>A few hours later and the young woman had made her way to the grounds of Hogwarts. A large trunk was strapped to her back, held aloft with numerous lightening charms and hope. She hiked up her skirt and trumped up the long, craggy stone path up to her new home. </p><p> </p><p>As she walked, she took note of her surroundings. Of the dark lake to her left, which should be a nice place during the spring, provided Scotland wasn't prone to mosquitoes. Of the large castle in front of her, humming with energy and the home of her fellow staff. Of the beautiful forest to her right, her reason for being here. She then noticed the two shacks sat a few yards away from each other right off the edge of said forest. The Groundskeeper's and her own, respectively. Having reached the zenith of the hill, she took a minute to take it all in, and chuckle at the mushroom aesthetic of her new home.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. A new home, one of her own, to do with as she pleases. Her Home. It was a wild thought to her, a place that she gets to control. To decorate and protect and <em> live </em> in. To have privacy in. She gave a large smile to the toadstool she now called home before trudging inside Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Her boots clicked along the stone corridors, following the map included in her employer's letter. The Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. She had been floored when she received the letter, finding he had been a fan of her book, "Of Fungi and Filigree: The Artist's Guide to Fungi ''. His invitation had been lemon-scented and not a moment too soon, seeing as she had nothing else left. And while an unusual job, she found that the title of 'Ranger' suited her quite well.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the large stairwell gargoyle, she stopped reminiscing, reading out loud the password she'd been given.</p><p> </p><p>"Lemon Sherbet?"</p><p> </p><p>Noticing a theme in this man's life, the young woman was startled to see the statue lift with a grating sound, wincing at the noise, as it revealed a spiral staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Well, alright then."</p><p>The woman called out into the air, squeezing herself and her ostentatious trunk up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>With her hair frizzy and her breath huffing, she finally stumbled into the office. It was beautiful, covered in moving portraits of headmasters past and all manner of odd magical contraptions. She looked around, catching her breath as she made her way deeper into the office.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Ms. Larkin, so good to have you join me, please have a seat." An old wizard clad in clashing robes and one of the longest beards the woman had ever seen. If eccentric had a personification, this man would be it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Uh, hello sir! Hope you'll excuse me, but I can't really sit with my, uh, with my trunk." Ms. Larkin shifted her feet, looking towards the man as she gave a shrug, gesturing to the very obvious trunk strapped to her back.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand completely," Dumbledore said, raising a hand, gesturing to a bowl of yellow candies.</p><p> </p><p>"Lemon Drop?" He offered, eyes twinkling with hidden gleam of <em> something </em>, although the woman could not quite make out what that thing was.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes please, thank you! You certainly love your lemons, huh?" Ms. Larkin responded, politely taking one and discreetly pocketing it.</p><p>The old wizard's face crinkled in a smile, humming his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, I am quite fond of them." He replied, looking longingly at his own candy, popping one into his own mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, but, let us get to the subject of your employment. I must say, I was rather impressed with the way you structured your book, as well as your particular method of research. It is exactly what I believe could be beneficial to those concerned with the dangers of the Forbidden Forest. " He steered the conversation back upon Ms. Larkin, giving her a nod and a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, sir! I'm excited to be able to take on this project, although with a name like with Forbidden Forest, people are bound to assume it's dangerous." She responded in kind, hoping to come off as both casual and professional. She worried about her professionalism. She worried about a lot.</p><p> </p><p>The old man chuckled, twinkling as he produced two stacks of paper and a set of keys from a drawer hidden in his desk. Lightly he tapped the stack as Dumbledore spoke once more.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose, Ms. Larkin, that you are correct to make that assumption. Now, onto the unpleasant business of business. This first set of papers here detail your contract, exactly as we have discussed. You need only sign on the last line on the last page, and your employment will be officiated." </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Larkin took the stack, reading and flipping through it all, before finally signing her name with a smile. Her signature glowed, magically binding her to her contract. It tasted distinctly of goblin's magic, setting her more at ease knowing such sticklers for rules were in charge of the legalities. Taking the second stack, she noticed it was noticeably lighter, only containing 20 or so pages, and as she read through it, Dumbledore continued his explanations. </p><p> </p><p>"The second set you hold is all of the currently available and known information on the Forbidden Forest. As you can see, our knowledge concerning the forest is severely lacking to say the least. It puts my heart at ease to know that you have agreed to help us with this blind spot of ours." He slid this stack towards the short woman, before lifting the set of keys. As he spoke, Ms. Larkin had noticed the twinkle in his eye had gradually sharpened into a fine point. The energy had shifted from jolly to something fearful. She felt unsure of how to proceed with this new feeling of her employer. But she simply allowed him to continue, deciding sometimes inaction is the best action to take.</p><p> </p><p>"And finally, Ms. Larkin, your keys. These give you direct access to your home, the school's greenhouse, and the school itself. I would advise you to keep these on your person at all times." </p><p>Dumbledore finished, keeping steady eye contact with Ms. Larkin, the fine point causing her to shift her feet again in discomfort. And all at once he relaxed, twinkling once again. The energy shifted back to the jolly air from before. She did not trust this man.</p><p> </p><p>"Now then! I do believe you have had quite the journey, please join me in the for a spot of tea in the staff room. You may leave your trunk here, I will make certain that it will arrive safely in your new quarters." He spoke, waving his hand at her trunk was unstrapped and lowered to the ground for her. Ms. Larkin managed a fake smile, deciding a protest at this point was not worth it. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, sir. I'll follow your lead!" Ms. Larkin responded with a tired cheerfulness, following the wizard across the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Splendid! Please my dear, follow me." He cheered, waving for her to follow him. Ms. Larkin caught up, following the eccentric wizard out of his office back into the halls of Hogwarts.</p><hr/><p>♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧</p><hr/><p>A man sat towards the back of a cozy, warm room with a quickly cooling cup of tea in his hands. He watched as his co workers and former teachers twittered about, going on about whatever it was they were talking about. He was a lonely man in a room full of people, feeling much like he did during meals growing up. With everyone living around him while all he had were his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He resisted a sigh, electing to take a sip of his tea instead. Lukewarm and disappointing, much like his place in life at the moment. He just wanted to leave, to go crawl into his hole in the dungeons and disappear until the students arrived. But <em> no </em> , Dumbledore simply <em> insisted </em> on introducing the staff to whatever ninny he had convinced to be this so called 'Ranger'. </p><p> </p><p>Daft old man.</p><p> </p><p>The brooding man polished off his tea, fumbling with it in his hands. Conversation had died down, and the door to the staffroom opened. In entered the eccentric old wizard himself, going on about the history of the school when he abruptly stops and motions for everyone to come meet whoever he had with him. The man stayed back, allowing the others to introduce themselves as he simply observed the woman who had followed in after Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>She was extremely short, with a long mass of curly, auburn hair reaching to about her knees. Her eyes were blue grey, and while he saw that she looked at the various people that came up to her, she never made eye contact. Her accent was decidedly American, with a slight southern twang. She was polite, but fairly stiff. She was nervous, most definitely, but she put on a brave face. She was kind, surprisingly, agreeing to a multitude of dates with her new co workers. She became very animated when Filch slunked over with Mrs. Norris, petting her and happily agreeing to come over for tea to quote 'hang out' with the cat. Hagrid had swept her into a tearful hug, so happy to have a neighbour. She gave the oaf a polite pat on the shoulder, saying something about her equal excitement and what not.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he was the only one left to meet her. Dumbledore called him over with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, and our own Potions Master. Much like Pomona and Hagrid, Severus here will be one of your greatest allies."</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned towards him with wide eyes and a small smile. A timid girl is what Snape found himself staring at. Her eyes continued to avoid his own, but she did not back down from his gaze, her posture straightening out as she squared her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! It's nice to meet you, Severus. I'm Simone, Simone Larkin. I look forward to working with you. I'll be glad to have someone who I can consult with on the rarer ingredients I come across."</p><p> </p><p>Simone had stuck her hand out a gave him a genuine smile, eyes crinkled and lips curled. Severus simply looked from her hand to her, with an eyebrow arched incredulously. He pulled his hands together behind his back, rebuking her hand shake. She shrugged, pulling her hand back to her side. Her smile stayed, however.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. You'll forgive me if I do not return your...enthusiasm. I merely do not wish to get deeply involved with someone with such an-" his eyes flicked to Dumbledore's, intense and boring, before flicking back," - asinine assignment. And you may address me as Snape from now on, I am not wont to such intimacies, Ms. Larkin." Snape replied dryly, looking down his nose at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm well aware of how dangerous my job is, I'm prepared for that one hundred percent. I totally understand you not wanting to get involved with lil' ole me, however, <em> unfortunately, </em>it appears as if we're stuck with each other." The faux sweetness of her speech punctuating each of her words, "But don't worry, I'm under no illusion anyone here, let alone the broodin' man who's done nothin' but stare at and be rude to me, cares about me beyond what professionalism decrees." Simone spouted off sarcastically, an eyebrow of her own arching at the sour man in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Snape went wide eyed, both of his eyebrows reaching new heights as the young woman smirked. Gone all at once was the timid girl, and in her place was someone else entirely. He held back from speaking, intrigued by whatever this new person had to say as Ms. Larkin continued to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"However, I <em> am </em> excited to work with you and everyone else here. I hope that you'll drop by my lil' house if you should ever need anything." She said, a genuine warmth and smile returning to her face.</p><p>"Now! Snape, Dumbledore, if y'all would excuse me, I have a good amount of unpackin' to do, and I'd like to get started on my 'asinine assignment'. Good evenin' y'all!" </p><p> </p><p>And with that, she turned on her heel, skirt and cloak flowing, and exited the staff room. She would have none of his condescension, apparently. Good, she was smart then.</p><p> </p><p>Tension was building in the cozy room, and a quiet anger seemed to emanate from the old wizard. Snape looked at Dumbledore with a blank expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus," Dumbledore sighed, his twinkle once again turning into a sharp point, something Severus had become very familiar with, " could you not have simply been courteous? Not everyone is your enemy, you know." The wizard sighed, stroking his beard as he walked over to the tea kettle.</p><p> </p><p>"With all due respect, Sir, you are giving that girl a death sentence. You know how dangerous those woods are, she won't last." Severus droled, knowing that young girl would not last in that treacherous place, ”Do you not remember the several times my own peers had nearly fallen in that place? How many times have you sent me into that infernal place to fetch similar information and where that landed me?”</p><p> </p><p>"That girl is the nearly same age as you, my boy, and she is stronger than you know. Besides that, the information she will gather will be imperative to the downfall of You-know-who." Dumbledore stated, steeping a bag of tea in his cup, “ And besides, Ms. Larkin is far more capable for such an undertaking.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so that's it? She is simply another pawn to you? What promise did you break to her? What did you fail to provide and trap her here with?” Severus spat, keeping his position steady. He should have figured this man would manipulate another in time to their cause.</p><p> </p><p>"I did no such thing, Severus. And I would hardly call you trapped, you are free to leave whenever you wish. You know that. And I have promised her nothing, she is here of her own free will." Dumbledore responded casually. Taking a sip of his tea. He burned his tongue. "Too hot," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, does she know of your plan for the information you'll be gaining from her?" Severus quipped, already knowing his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not. I intend to keep her safe, and there's no one I can think of more suited for the task than you." Dumbledore stated, blowing on his tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Severus spat once again, anger coming across his face, clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>"You are to watch over Ms. Larkin, to keep her safe. She is an important ally to our cause, Severus." Dumbledore explained, sipping his now cooled tea. "Ah, perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"Safe from the truth, I presume?" Severus sneered, feeling a familiar anger sear through him.</p><p> </p><p>"You always have been a sharp one, Severus. Now then!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his twinkle coming back, " I believe you have a coworker to apologize to. I believe her trunk has yet to arrive at her hut, would you mind bringing it to her? You'll find it at the entrance." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, what choice would I have, <em> Sir </em> ?" Severus sneered, billowing past Dumbledore with a rage he had felt all too often. A rage at the audacity at a man who expected, no,  <em> demanded </em> , that he save everything. He wanted him to save the future, the boy, this <em> girl </em>. But how could he, when he couldn't even save himself. From his father. From his classmates. From what he's done.</p><p> </p><p>Severus found the trunk directly outside of the door. Plastered with postcards and stickers, it was a sight to behold. And a slag to lift. After attempting to lift it, he found it was heavy beyond words.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell, what has this girl got in this blasted thing?" Snape muttered, huffing as his lean frame protested the weight of Ms. Larkin's trunk.</p><p> </p><p>After applying <em> several </em> lightening charms, he found it manageable at last, and started the trek to Simone's hut.</p><hr/><p>♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧</p><hr/><p>Lovely, no trunk. Simone found herself not the least bit surprised but also <em> thoroughly </em>annoyed to find her trunk was nowhere near her hut. Letting out a sigh, Simone stepped further into her new home, determined to at least get a sense of her new home. Her boots clacked against the hardwood as she explored, taking note of every room and its purpose. Her home was one big circle, starting from a small sitting room that opened into a larger sitting room with two windows and two doors on the left and right sides of the fireplace at the far end of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Entering the door on the left opened up into a muggle styled kitchen as per her request, complete with a fridge, gas stove, and a washer and dryer. All enchanted to run on magic rather than electricity. Simone giggled, happy to see that she'll be able to do everything in her life as she had before. A quick peruse through the cabinets and fridge revealed a multitude of ingredients already stocked. Perfect! </p><p> </p><p>Going through the kitchen she found herself in a giant greenhouse of a room. Plenty of space to grow, and sunlight from somewhere magical shone through the glass, cascading lazily over empty planters and tiles. Simone made a note to take cuttings from the main greenhouse soon. Walking through the greenhouse she found a tiny closet that housed all sorts of gardening tools, stocked for every basic need she would have.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Passing through the greenhouse, Simone found herself in a modest potions lab, styled much like her kitchen. She drooled over jars and ingredients, excited about cauldrons and beakers. She had always loved potions.</p><p> </p><p>The next room was an enormous bedroom, complete with a four poster bed. Simone plopped her bag down onto the bed, plunging her fingers into the soft, emerald bedspread. She cried, then laughed. Pulling her sleep clothes from her bag, she clicked over to a bathroom. Clawfoot bathtub and shower, a beautiful vanity, a tiny linen closet. She nearly sobbed as she stripped down, pulling her night clothes on, sitting at the vanity as she took the pins from her hair. After folding her clothes and tucking her boots into a corner, she ran at her bed, flopping into it with a happy shrill. If only her family could see her now. Would they be proud? Would they forgive her for leaving them for a new life? Would they see she needed this? Would they-</p><p> </p><p>No. Stop. Stop ruining this good thing. Get up. Get up and do something else.</p><p> </p><p>And Simone got up, wandering back to the kitchen through the living room. She found all the ingredients and dishes to make herself fresh bread and ice tea. And she set to work to forget what she had done.</p><hr/><p>♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧</p><hr/><p>Her hut was a mushroom. A bloody mushroom. Snape had hardly believed his eyes when he had seen this new building come into view as he tromped over. </p><p> </p><p>He found himself in front of Ms. Larkin's door fairly quickly, all things considered. At least the sun was still out. He rapped his knuckles across the door, noting how small the door was. He hoped the inside was bigger.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a second!" Her voice called from inside, footsteps echoing through the house as she approached the door.</p><p> </p><p>She opened it, wearing nothing more than a tank and floral bloomers with what appeared to be flour powdered on her,  finding herself face to face with Snape. Her hair had been pulled into a loose knot held together but what Snape could only guess was her wand.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hello!" She eyed him, spying her trunk quickly. </p><p> </p><p>" Ah! You've got my trunk, I suppose Dumbledore sent you with that. Thank goodness. Would you like to come in?" She asked, stepping out of the doorway and heading further into the hut.</p><p> </p><p>Severus levitated the trunk into the house first, then stooped into the sitting room, following her into a taller room, setting the trunk down.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Snape, I greatly appreciate it. I know how heavy that thing can be. If you'll give me a second I'll have a chair for you." She said, popping open the clasps of the  trunk and grabbing her wand from her hair, letting the mass spring back down to its proper length, and started lifting objects out of her trunk. Boxes, to be precise, which she stacked in a corner of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, here they are!" </p><p> </p><p>She exclaimed as she levitated two wingback chairs and a small wooden table up and over, settling them by a fireplace towards the back of the room that had a small fire going.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on and sit down, I've got bread and tea waiting."</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Larkin was curious. She had a very peculiar air about her, and Severus couldn't help but be intrigued. She seemed not at all mad or disappointed with his presence. Nor did she seem smug about him having shown up to her hut. And so he found himself in a hideous but comfy chair in front of a fire, waiting on bread and tea.</p><p> </p><p>In a few minutes Simone was back with a tray in her hands and pitcher of tea and two glasses floating behind her. She placed the tray down on the table and arranged the pitcher and glasses all precariously on the tiny table. The tray itself held a loaf of sliced bread, butter, jam, and honey. The first and last slices were missing, but Severus simply assumed she had eaten them already. She poured them both a glass of tea, holding a plate out to him. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you like sweet tea and fresh bread. It's all I had time to make." She said, smiling, but there was a sadness there in her eyes, just for a second it flashed before fading to a normal brightness.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweet tea?" He asked, taking the plate and grabbing a slice of bread and spreading butter on it. He eyed her as she tapped her nose, as if she just remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh yeah, I keep forgettin' people outta the South don't drink it. It's cold tea with sugar in it. I can grab lemon if you'd like." Simone said, her southern accent coming out as she explained the drink. The dour man had cautiously grabbed the glass, taking a sip, and pulled it away looking away incredulously at it.</p><p> </p><p>" You call <em> this </em> tea? This is an uncarbonated pop." He commented dryly, giving the woman an arched brow.</p><p> </p><p>"I can make you somethin' else if you'd like." She offered with a shrug, reaching for the glass. </p><p> </p><p>"No, this is fine, it's just not <em> tea </em>." Snape waved her off, taking another tepid sip of the drink.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you like it then. We can talk while I unpack. I doubt Dumbledore would send you down simply to give me my trunk. He seems shifty." She stated, wandering over to her trunk. Severus found himself surprised at yet another bout of bluntness from this girl.</p><p> </p><p>However, without the layers of her outfit, she did not look like a girl. Indeed, she had a figure despite her stature, and Severus found himself looking away for propeirty's sake. And hating himself for his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Focus, dammit.</p><p> </p><p>Two distinct clicks sounded out into the room as Simone undid the clasps of her trunk, flipping the lid open. She began levitating more boxes and furniture out of the trunk as Severus began to speak, having regained his thought process.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, indeed. I believe he can be quite 'shifty' as you put it. But you are correct, he sent me down here to apologize." He chuckled out, glad to see this girl at least had her wits about her. Better than most. Better than he had when he had first met the man, at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to?" Simone asked as she lifted bookshelves out and placed them against the walls, her back to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?" He returned, unsure of her meaning.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to <em> actually apologize to me </em>?" She clarified, turning to face him. She was unsightly, with wild hair and curves. Her glasses hugged the end of her nose as she looked at him with a stern gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Not particularly."  He replied, looking away under the guise of drinking more of his not-tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Then don't. A fake apology means nothing to me, and you're free to your opinions on me and my job here." She said firmly, but a smile graced her face as she turned back to her task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Odd. What an odd person. Snape pondered on the strange demeanor of Ms. Larkin as he bit into his bread. Warm, and buttery, he found it to be perfectly adequate bread. Good, even, if he were in a complementary mood. He watched as Ms. Larkin lifted furniture and moved things about, darting back and forth throughout the room. She was strange, even...</p><p> </p><p>"...Curious." Snape wondered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"What is?" Ms. Larkin asked over her shoulder, smoothing an embroidered tablecloth over a table.</p><p> </p><p>"You are. Curious, that is. I do not believe I have met anyone so blunt." He said with a ghost of a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you looked in a mirror?" She replied, moving away from the table towards her boxes. But her smirk was clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that a joke, Ms. Larkin?" Snape queried sarcastically, downing more of his not-tea. </p><p> </p><p>"The first of many you'll hear from me if you continue to hang around. And a fair warning, I love puns." She warned, grabbing a box from the corner and carrying it back over to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"You are despicable." He sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but at least I have good taste." She spoke with a huff, setting the box onto the ground, and using her wand to cut the tape with a muttered charm.</p><p> </p><p>"I would hardly call puns good taste. They are low level, inferior jokes. You might as well love slapstick." Snape taunted her dryly with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You wound me, Snape! As if I could ever love that shit over wordplay." Ms. Larkin gasped, clutching invisible pearls in mock shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Larkin, and here you had me fooled that you a lady." He replied with an arched brow, smirk in full bloom.</p><p> </p><p>"Hardly. I swear and sweat and shit like anyone else, and if anyone calls me a lady obviously has never met me outside of work." She snarked, rolling her eyes as she pulled items out of the box. </p><p> </p><p>The man behind her snorted. Fucking snorted. She stood up with a smile, leaning on the table with a hand on her hip. Snape grabbed another slice of bread, preparing it just as before as he quipped again.</p><p> </p><p>"You are curious, Ms. Larkin. The woman who lives in a mushroom and behaves like a sailor's housewife." </p><p> </p><p>"Please, I didn't ask for this mushroom. I love it, don't get me wrong, but that's all on Dumbledore. Man's got whimsy out the ass. And just cause I can bake bread and host guests doesn't make me a housewife, it just makes me capable." She said, waving her hands in the air as if shooing off his words.</p><p> </p><p>Another snort and another piece of bread was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, more people could stand to think like you." He chuckled, grabbing the pitcher and refilling his not-tea. </p><p> </p><p>"I just say what I think, I just think honesty's the best policy. Had to lie too much growin' up to lie now that I can choose for myself." She said, that brief flash of sadness returning to her eyes. Snape recognized that look, for he wore the same one everyday. How she could control it was yet another curiosity of hers. </p><p> </p><p>Simone walked over, to Severus, grabbing her own slice of bread and spreading it with jam. She took a seat with a huff, taking in the arrangement she had so far, nodding at some things and shaking her head at others.</p><p> </p><p>A silence had come over the two as they ate bread and drank sweet tea. Severus was nearly done with his second glass, decidedly liking his not tea. Simone simply seemed to enjoy sitting there, looking at the room and changing things in her head. But then he broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Ms. Larkin, it is rather late, and I would rather not keep you any longer. Good evening." He stood up, placing his plate and glass back onto the too-small table as Ms. Larkin spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"That's alright. Thanks for bringin' me my trunk. And for your company, it was … nice," she paused, before continuing,  "Stop by again if you'd like. Good evenin', Snape."</p><p> </p><p>Severus gave a curt bow, turning and exiting the mushroom hut with a strange sense of rest. He was surprised to find her lacking in the proper repulsion of him. She had some sort of quality of setting him both on edge and at ease, and he found himself wondering about the next time he would encounter her again. </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Larkin was peculiar and he was determined to find out what makes her tick. To make her so blunt, and at ease, and wear a mask so juxtaposed to his own, but a mask all the same. If he were to watch over this woman, he intended to be certain she would not put all he had lost and worked for end in ruin.</p><p> </p><p>As he thought, there was the resounding click of a locked door, which snapped him out of his thoughts long enough to look back towards the door, seeing the two end pieces of bread on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Larkin was a curious one indeed...</p><hr/><p>♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHH!! It's finally up! I've really missed writing, and this felt so good to be able to work on.<br/>Thank you  @rose0jam for the inspiration to pick up writing again!<br/>And an extra special thank you to my amazing beta readers @etheriasnow and @sleepynochu for all that they've done!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>